Make Way! The Philippines Is Here!
by Young Ones Love Oreos
Summary: One sunny afternoon, a familiar face suddenly enters the World Meeting, late! Do first impressions last? Read as my not-so-original OC struggles to maintain a stable economy while entertaining uninvited guests!
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone! As you can see, I am attempting to make a Hetalia fan fiction! I'm actually procrastinating on the Spongebob Squarepants one, but I'm sure you would understand! As an introduction, I'm gonna introduce my OC Philippines. Redundant, maybe, but I'm trying, dammit! Stop judging me! *broods in a corner* Actually, no, just judge me as gently as possible. I'm sorry if it's slightly stereotyped or even inaccurate, Filipino friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC, but not Hetalia. Period.**

* * *

Name: The Republic of the Philippines, Pilipinas

Aliases: Juan Carlos dela Cruz, John Carl Doe

Age: 116

Age (according to looks): 17

Gender: Male

Sex: Penis (duh)

Characteristics: Messy brown hair, tanned skin (for some reason, it gets lighter from time to time), hazel eyes, heart shine smile, lovely singing voice, obnoxious speaking voice, 1.59 meters in height (5 foot 2), 82 kilos (180 pounds), petite body structure, loud laughter, insatiable appetite, mild drinker, moderate cook, etc.

Personality: Bashful, hospitable, crybaby, dependent, caring, uke, generous, cheap (obtained from China), strong-willed, physically weak, friendly, easy to fool, awful at reading the atmosphere, bland sense of humor, naive, etc.

Family: Luzon (schizophrenic brother), Visayas (hot-headed brother), Mindanao (rebellious brother), etc.

Relations: United States of America (_best_ best friend or confidant/overprotective one-sided lover/has a crush on Philippines/always spoils Philippines), Spain (former/abusive tenant), Hong Kong (mutual love-interest), Japan (otaku best friend), Mexico (wrestling friend), Taiwan (sexually abusive neighbor; e.g., "Taiwan, did you cross my borders again?!" "I will if you ask nicely. *wink wink*"), England (overprotective friend), South Korea (superior), China (intrusive neighbor), Saudi Arabia (annoying best friend/is jokingly courting Philippines), Macau (drinking buddy), North Italy (cooking friend), Germany (awkward friend), France (always compliments Philippines in a very sublime way; e.g., "Are you a donkey? Cause that ass is amazing!" "Uh, thanks?"), Russia (creepy neighbor), South Italy (bossy friend), Brunei (ex-boyfriend), Indonesia (awkward neighbor), Vietnam (bossy neighbor), Australia (overprotective best friend, also has a crush on Philippines), Prussia (weirdo friend), Canada (caring friend), etc.

Life Motto: A penny saved is a dollar earned!

Likes: Hong Kong (much to America and Australia's displeasure), siestas or afternoon naps, being pampered, sweets, anime, Korean novellas, America's kindness (he thinks that America does it out of nature, unaware of the fact that America is in love), parties, romantic movies, etc.

Hates: America and Russia's fights, France's and Taiwan's sexual harassment, England's cooking, China (passive-aggressively), etc.

Description: Well-known for his eccentric cooking, Philippines is a famous but developing country. Clumsy by nature, Philippines constantly matures over the time and tries all his best to raise his little brothers, Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. From scrubbing the toilets to even prostitution, Philippines does almost _anything _just to earn that wad of cash, even if it means throwing away his pride.

Quote/Most said line: America, please help me!

* * *

**So that's my Philippines, though I'm not very original with his name (I can't think of anything else, okay?! Stop judging me!). Tune in for Chapter One, "A Filipino Enters the Conference"! Toodles!**


	2. Shota Ikemen, Not My Type

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry if I let down cause I uploaded this late. I thought I uploaded it along with the introduction, but all hell went against me. Read along, and leave a review!**

* * *

"Dude, I think the World Conference can convene. Solving all of today's problems by talking excessively! No matter how hard it seems, we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo ops. Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for re-election. I'll go first! About that whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing, I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the Earth - I give you the super hero, 'Globoman'!" America spoke up. He was the self-proclaimed host of the World Conference. He presented a crudely drawn super hero, namely Globoman.

"I agree with America." Japan nodded at America's childish suggestion.

"Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" Switzerland threatened to Japan.

"There's no way some hero will help global warming or humanity's enslavement." England said whilst drinking a cup of tea.

"If Britain and America don't agree, how can I be superior by dissing them both?" France said in his usual smug tone.

"AGINCOURT!" England shouted at France, karate-chopping his head repeatedly.

"You Frenchies just love to hate America. Why not go back to making us hot green chick statues like you used to?" America poked France's head with a pencil, annoyed.

"Western nations are so immature. I doubt they ever grow up. Maybe I can try appealing to the only organ of theirs that seems to work. Would you guys like to sample some Chinese tasty treats?" China held out a bowl of foul-smelling candy.

"We'd just get hungry again!" France and Britain said in unison while fighting each other through pulling each other's faces.

"Hey, why don't you say something, Russia? They'll stop fighting if you go over and step in." Spain said in his sing-song tone.

"What? Why me? No thanks. I want to see Lithuania get in big trouble and come crawling back for help." Russia creepily said, "Then Latvia will be right behind."

"You're so tough, next you'll try to pick a fight with Haiti." Estonia shouted at Russia.

"Please everyone, calm down!" China was trying to halt the turmoil.

"Everyone shut up!" Germany spoke up. Again.

_creeeeeeek..._

The door unexpectedly opened, and a short boy and a middle-aged man entered the room. Every nation's eyes went to them.

"Ah.." The tan boy went pale, "Um.. um.. _Mabuhay?"_

_BAAAAAA DAAAA BUUUUDDAAAAAAA (bum bum bum bum) BAAA DUN DUUUN BANANA DUN DUN DUN, DAAAAAAAAA DADADADA_

* * *

The boy awkwardly followed behind the middle-aged man, who approached America. They had an inaudible conversation, and as soon as the geezer left, America hugged the boy. Murmurs and whispers could be heard in the entire conference room.

"_Who is he?_"

"_It seems America knows him._"

_"Wait, he seems familiar.._"

_"He's cute!_"

"_Ugh, he's late._"

"_Who was that old man?_"

"Alrighty, everyone!" America finally spoke up. "Meet my old friend, Philippines, and he's _the _Republic of the Philippines!" America's smile was wide.

"Um, yeah! I'm Philippines. Some of you might already know me, but it's a pleasure to meet you! From now on, I'll be joining everyone!" He bowed down. His face was blushing, but he looked very happy. An awkward silence filled the room, since no one was really in charge.

"Well, it's always fine for a new nation to come along. Please take a seat." Germany broke the ice. Philippines slowly walked towards a vacant seat, between France and Russia, since there wasn't any beside America. "We've called this conference to solve the world's problems, not to fight about the problems of our past. And since I'm the only country who seems to know how to run a meeting, we'll follow my rules from here on out. Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit chat about side deals, and absolutely no going over the time limit. Now if you want to go, make sure you're prepared and raise your hand, but do so in a way that does not mock any salute of my country's past." Germany explained to Philippines. Italy's hand slowly fluttered up. "Germany recognizes his friend Italy!"

"Pasta!" Italy cutely shouted.

_Philippines: Hetalia!_

* * *

Philippines was finally in his first-ever world conference. He silently cursed Jose P. Laurel, his current boss who was also the old man, for not informing him about the air-conditioning. He couldn't focus because of the cold, so he decided to distract himself.

"G-good afternoon! What's your n-name?" He shakily said to the nation on his left.

"I'm your big brother France! It's very nice to meet you." France shook Philippine's hand, and winked at the boy.

"Right!" Philippines smiled and nodded. He sneezed and blushed in the process. "Oh, sorry."

"Ah, how cute!" France smiled in a friendly way. Philippines, struck with nostalgia, suddenly crept his face up France's. France blinked.

"Oh, excuse me," Philippines sat back in his chair, "but you look very familiar."

"Ohonhonhon! I guess I meet people even in their dreams? I suppose that validates my beauty." France laughed, smacking Philippine's back.

"Um.. may I join you two?" Russia asked beside them. Philippines nodded happily. This was going to be a long chat.

_BAAAAAA DAAAA BUUUUDDAAAAAAA (bum bum bum bum) BAAA DUN DUUUN BANANA DUN DUN DUN, DAAAAAAAAA DADADADA_

* * *

"America~!" Philippines happily jumped to his mentor as soon as the conference ended.

"Oh, someone's in a good mood!" America ruffled Philippine's hair. "What gives?"

"Well, there was Mister France and Mister Russia, and they were really nice! They even offered me jobs." Philippines said.

"..what kind of jobs, exactly?" America silently muttered.

"Well, France said he wanted me to give him head. I don't know what that means, though." America went pale. "As for Russia, he said he'll pay me to have fun and play games with him! I'm not sure about the details, but it sounds like a nice way to earn money." Philippines smiled, "Imagine earning cash by playing chess, even if you're not good at all! Isn't that cool?"

"Not cool." America knew what exactly the two countries offered to Philippines.

_Philippines: Hetalia!_

* * *

Philippines was introduced to other nations by America. He was already tired, but he was happy. He reconnected with some old friends like China, Brunei, Indonesia, Malaysia, and Australia. He also fixed his relationship with Japan and Spain. He already knew some of the countries, but he was glad to meet a lot, too.

"Well, that's about everybody. Let's go home, Philippines." America smiled. Philippines nodded. As they were walking across the hallway, America's phone rang. "Oh, sorry. I have to take this. Go outside ahead of me, yeah?" America dictated. Philippines walked his way outside, but accidentally bumped on somebody, causing both of them to fall over.

"Ow.." Philippines rubbed his back.

"Ah, my clothes got dirty.." the person he bumped into mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Philippines immediately stood up, attempting to help the person in front of him. He groaned because of the pain still present. "Ow, ow, ow!" He noticed a small wound on his hand. "..seriously?" he mumbled beneath his breath.

"Please, don't force yourself." the person said in a gentle voice. "Come with me." He led Philippines to the men's restroom, and helped him wash the wound.

"I'm sorry I had to trouble you." Philippines said as the person was drying his hand.

"I don't mind, really. I'm used to nursing people and all." the person was tall, only a few centimetres shorter than America. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. His skin was pale, and his eyebrows were relatively thick. He was wearing a Chinese outfit.

"I see." Philippines said as the person put a band-aid on his wound. He impulsively glanced at his watch. "Oh no, I have to go." Twenty minutes had already passed. They both ran out the restroom, being careful not to trip again.

"Philippines!" He heard his name being called out. Suddenly, a loud alarm came from the person's phone.

"Uh oh, England's mad now. Well then, I'll be.." _Oh no.. _their eyes met, and both were speechless. "..taking my leave, then." the person breathed out. He gently cupped Philippine's face, inching their noses closer and closer. "You.. where have you been my whole life?"

"I.. I.." Philippines noticed just _now _that this person was very handsome. "_He's perfect.._" Philippines thought. Including his gentle behaviour, this person also smelled really good.

"Philippines, there you are!" America said, not noticing the other person. "Let's go home, babe! I'm hungry!" America dragged away his currently lovestruck apprentice.

"Wait!" Philippines wanted to be with the strange person just a little longer. He saw the person also getting dragged away in the opposite direction by a blonde man he didn't recognize. He figured America hadn't introduced them, but still..

_?: Hetalia!_

* * *

America watched with worry as the love of his life paced around, rolling on the floor, laughing very loudly, eating mountains of chocolate, and constantly fixing his hair in front of the mirror.

"Uh, Phil, are you okay?" America silently crouched beside the clothed mound of flesh on the floor.

"I'm more than okay, hun!" Philippines rolled on his back and pulled the older man beside him, hugging his arm.

"W-wha?!" America turned bright red.

"Oh, Mister America! I'm in love!" As soon as Philippines said this, America felt a twinge of hope. Philippines climbed on top of America and hugged him like his own personal teddy bear. America couldn't stop blushing. He felt his heart beating loudly.

"That's great! Could it be, by any chance, that it's m-" America was cut off.

"Oh, no, I didn't catch this person's name. We only met for about twenty minutes, or so." America's heart sank.

"You know, you can't fall in love with someone you hardly know." America silently said. He flipped them over, reversing their positions. "I've told you before, haven't I?"

"W-wait, America, calm down.." Philippines knew this tone of America's voice too well.

"Philippines, I'll tell you as much as I have to. I lo-" Philippine's phone rang. Instinctively, America climbed off Philippines.

"..huh?" he sat up, and peeked at the caller ID. "Oh, it's my boss. Excuse me." Philippines left the room. America sighed.

_End_

* * *

**I know, it's a very lonely ending, but I'm just getting started, friends! Also, the BADAAADAAA BUM BUM thingy is supposed to be the awesome opening theme of Hetalia. Most of the words at the start were from WikiQuote, and the opening theme cracked me up. I just had to put it there! Moving on, I think I'll get on to updating my Spongebob Squarepants fic soon. Please stay tuned, and don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. He's Right Behind Me, Isn't He?

**Hi guys. Sorry for the late update! I was running out of ideas (losing faith in myself, actually) so I had to ask a friend. AND MY FRIEND, IF YOU'RE READING THIS RIGHT NOW, AWESOME! The first chapter featured Philly in his first conference, sooo it was kinda in the past, but! The following chapters will move on to the present day. Sorry for any potential confusions. A-anyways, please don't be surprised to see super short chapters. Hetalia episodes are FIVE (5) minutes short, so naturally, Hetalia fan fiction chapters should be (that's actually a self-proclaimed statement; no hating, please!). I've not much to say now, so read on.**

* * *

"Hey, Phil! Ya done cleaning?" Australia asked the shorter boy, whom he hired to make his California Bungalow "spic-and-span".

"Yeah, I'm done. Anything else I need to do?" Philippines asks.

"Nay, so go home now, yeah?" Australia handed the Philippines the backpack that he brought with him. "I've an appointment with Iggy-man, anyway. I wouldn't leave ya alone 'ere."

"Well, I'll be going now. You can just give my paycheck via _PayPill_, okay?" Philippines dusted his shoes at the doormat.

"Careful on the way home, mate!" Australia reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." Philippines left the Aussie's home. Australia slammed his back on the front door, and slid down to the floor. He glanced around his house, and smiled to himself. Suddenly, his phone rang. 12 missed calls from England.

"Oh boy." he whispers to himself.

* * *

"Australia! You're already an hour late!" England grumpily shouted over the phone.

"I'm almost there! Gosh!" Australia hung up on England, as he drove his M*zda3. About ten minutes later, he was parking his car at a driveway just outside of England's house. He left and locked his car, and saw that England was waiting at the front door.

"About time you're here. C'mon." England led Australia towards the living room. When they entered the house, Australia was surprised to see Philippines.

"P-Phil?!" Australia shouted.

"Oh, hi." Philippines laid down a cup of tea for him and England.

"Thank you. And could you please water the plants at the back?" England said.

"Sure." Philippines walked away. "If it means getting paid early." Australia heard Philippines say.

"..Iggy?" Australia said. "Why is Philippines here?"

"He's a good cook. No lie." England sipped his tea. "Well, it's time for business, m'boy!"

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER. YOU'RE WELCOME. Also, PayPill is a spin-off of PayP*l. Eh, you know what I'm talking about. This chapter is kinda about OFWs, and they are basically everywhere. Well, bye bye~!**


End file.
